


Awkward Boners

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yosuke gets an awkward boner and Yu takes it upon himself to help a friend out.Based on the prompt : Awkward Boners





	Awkward Boners

Awkward boners

 Yosuke sighed heavily. Only this could happen to him and right after the school cross-dress event as well. He hadn’t even expected it to happen but just seeing Yu dressed up in that outfit had made Yosuke feel all hot and bothered. They had only been dating for about a month and hadn’t done much more than kissing and making out. Yu was determined to take it slow and ease Yosuke into this relationship knowing that the boy was still unsure about his sexuality. Yosuke on the other hand had long accepted the fact he was attracted to the silver haired leader and couldn’t help but desire him. It seemed like the pent up frustration had got the better of him as now he was sitting in an abandoned classroom working out what to do about his growing semi-boner. He groaned leaning against the desk still in his own cross-dress outfit. Ugh maybe he needed to get changed first however the first thought had been to escape everyone else. “Yosuke what you doing in here” Yosuke whipped his head round to see Yu still in his female outfit. “Whoa Partner you still wearing that thing” Yosuke laughed nervously. “Yeah I think it kind of suit me don’t you think” Yu grinned twirling around in it.  “Come on otherwise we are going to miss the beauty pageant” oh crap Yosuke had forgotten about that. “Yeah I’m just going to quickly get changed then I’ll come and find you” Yosuke said quickly hoping Yu would leave him to it as seeing him right now was only making his condition worse.  “Come on we got to go and support the girls since you were the one who put them in this pageant in the first place” Yu grabbed hold of Yosuke’s arm and pulled him down the corridor. Yosuke found he no longer had anywhere to escape to as Yu carried on dragging him to the hall.

They picked a spot nearer to the back since most people had gathered at the front, excited at the prospect of seeing the girls in their swimsuits however Yosuke was too busy trying to lie his skirt down flat hoping to try and conceal his growing member. It hadn’t be as bad at first but now being so close to Yu had caused his boner to rise, lifting his skirt with it. Damn Chie for picking such a short skirt. Thankfully Yu seemed too busy cheering on the girls to notice Yosuke flustering in the corner. He tried pulling his jumper down in the hope that may have more of an effect than pulling down the skirt however he found that didn’t seem to help either. “Yosuke your acting weird are you okay” Yu asked and raised his hand to check his forehead. Yosuke instantly blushed at the touch and felt all the heat in his body rise to his face and well to his dick as well. “I’m fine partner, it’s just hot in here” He replied shakily hoping his voice didn’t give him away.  “Is that Yukiko Amagi” Someone rushed past him nearly knocking Yosuke over. Thankfully Yu had managed to come over and Yosuke ended up falling into him instead of the floor. Yosuke leaned into Yu for support but then he realised what he had done and quickly began to move off him however Yu just pulled him closer. “Now it makes sense” Yu whispered into Yosuke ear. “I think you like me in this outfit more than you let on” Yu smirked. Damn that Yu for being so good at working things out. Yosuke couldn’t help but groan. Of course things like this only happened to him. Yu danced his fingers up Yosuke’s bare thigh and grinned as Yosuke leant closer into him. “Yu Stop it” Yosuke sighed trying to pull his skirt down but failing. “But how can I resist? I mean I feel the same way” Yu grabbed one of Yosuke’s hands and pushed them towards Yu’s own member. Yosuke could feel the outline of Yu’s own member through the fabric of the long skirt. Yu then continued travelling his fingers up and down Yosuke’s legs teasingly. “What’s under here” Yu grinned mischievously as he slipped his fingers further up the skirt. “How far did you go with this act” He grinned. Yosuke blushed intensely as Yu outline the beginning of the underwear Chie had brought. “it’s not what you think. My boxers were too long to be worn with the skirt so Chie just brought some Hipsters, I think she called them” Yu smirked as he fondled around outlining Yosuke member through the panties. Yosuke had to hold back a groan as Yu continued massaging his member through the thin fabric of his panties and cursed Chie for buying such thin underwear. “Partner…” He moaned unconsciously grinding up against him. It didn’t matter to Yosuke where they were now all he knew was that he really wanted to cum and didn’t care where. Yu seemed to have caught on and grinned mischievously. “Who thought you were such a naughty boy Yosuke” Yu teased as he continued rubbing the throbbing member which was now seeping with pre-cum. Yosuke thrust into Yu’s hand filled with lust and desire that Yu couldn’t help himself. He of coursed wanted to just rub Yosuke off right here and now but he knew it would get messy very quick and there would be no way to find their activities from the others. “Why don’t we take this elsewhere” Yu whispered nibbling Yosuke ear seductively. Yosuke moaned in agreement and let Yu lead him out the hall and into the classroom they had been in earlier.

Yu then pushed Yosuke on the desk spreading his legs open to view of Yosuke. The way the panties clung to Yosuke throbbing member, the way the skirt had lifted up so high it no longer covered anything, even the black knee socks which showed off the beauty of Yosuke’s legs. It was all too much for Yu. He began biting Yosuke’s neck softly. Yosuke was his and his alone he wanted to make sure everyone knew that. He admired his handiwork before tugging at the panties covered in pre-cum. Yosuke more than complied as he slipped them down his legs, abandoning them on the floor. Yu moaned in appeasement as he knelt down and worked his way up Yosuke’s legs. Yosuke moaned louder and spread his legs wider so Yu could reach better. Yu then licked his lips as he began to suck on Yosuke length. Yu was more than happy. Yosuke had a decent size and it was definitely nice to look at. Yu couldn’t help but want to lick it more. He began with slow gentle suck before quickening the pace, licking stronger as he reached the head of Yosuke shaft which caused him to moan out once more. “Aaagh partner” He groaned thrusting into Yu’s mouth. Before he knew it he felt Yosuke’s liquid pour down his mouth filling him as well. Yosuke was now breathing heavier as he let it all out and Yu couldn’t help but find it deeply attractive and soon he found himself go as well.

They both stoof there speechless for a few seconds as they caught their breathe “Well that was something different” Yu grinned at Yosuke who was blushing furiously. “Bro what the hell” Yosuke sighed picking up his discarded underwear. “Ugh these are ruined now” Yosuke tossed them aside reaching for his bag and pulling out his own boxers. “I’ll buy you a new pair anyday” Yu teased and Yosuke threw the underwear at him “Pervert” He shouted but Yu laughed. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it quite the opposite actually.” Yosuke then grinned back “I wonder how the others would take it if I told them their leader got all hot and flustered seeing me dressed as a girl so much so that I made him cum in his pants” Yosuke grinned triumphantly. Yu laughed once more. “Guess I couldn’t hide it then” He blushed a bit at the lack of self restraint he had. “The stain across your skirt says it all” Yosuke grinned. “Well we better get out of these clothes then. I’ll help you” Yu grinned approaching Yosuke full of intent. “Partner I think I can manage, Yuuu wait”

Nobody questioned them when they got back all flustered, messy and their school uniforms half heartily dressed on them. It was obvious by the massive love bite on Yosuke’s shoulder what had happened in the classroom and nobody wanted to confront them about it especially Yosuke who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin at any moment.  


End file.
